When Will Brady Take A Hint?
by yummy42
Summary: What if lanny's plan backfired as it always does and makes Mikayla reveal her annoyed by Brady side? Will Brady finally take the hint? I would tell you more..but you've got to read to find out what happens! Credits to Pair of Kings and Victorious..


A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever one-shot! i hope u guys can review and enjoy the story! the song is give it up by victoria justice and elizabeth gillies..so just to make it clear..I DO NOT OWN PAIR OF KINGS AND ITS CHARACTERS OR THE SONG..als-*boomer walks in*me: boomer! what are you doing in the middle of my author's note?!boomer: i was jus- hey, is this that story called take a hint? me: yes...boomer: ooh i love that story! especially at the end when mikayla r-*i run and tackles him while covering his mouth* me: have you ever heard of SPOILER ALERTS?! let the people enjoy the story!..anyways guys i hope u enjoy the stor- ow! boomer just bit my finger! go and enjoy the story folks!..while i go to the shaman's before i pass-out of blood loss...

Lanny's POV:

i was sitting on the couch planning schemes to destroy the kings with yamakoshi in his bowl on the table..

yama: i don't get how you can't even take out those idiotic kings!  
me: just like i don't get how i got a talking fish with a new jersey accent!  
yama: wait, the annual harvest festival is tonight..right?  
me: yeah, so?  
yama: you know they added a new tradition where they have a guard sing?  
me: what about it?  
yama: how clueless are you?! what i'm trying to say is, that we all know king brady's imaginary girlfriend, mikayla is going to have to perform..and since there's another new tradtion where if you get hit by the 100 pound tomato you lose your job...so of course brady would sacrific his job to impress her...  
me: yeah but, what if she can actually sing?  
yama: go inside of the secert vault and there's a shelf with 2 bottles..grab the bottle with 101 on it..it's a potion that will automatically make her have a terrible singing voice..but it only lasts for 10 minutes and you have to pour it into a drink in order to work..  
me: great idea!  
i ran over to the vault lock and punched in mason's birthday and the secert vault opened..i went inside and noticed the shelf to my right..both of the bottles were dusty so i grabbed one of them and dust it off a little bit, revealing the 101..i immediately snatch it and ran off into my room...waiting for tonight...

Mikayla's POV: 4 Hours Later..5 Minutes Til Performance..

well 5 minutes til showtime...not that i'm nervous or anything..but, the fact that a 100 pound tomato could be flying at you at any second is kinda nerve-wrecking...then brady came over to me..

Brady's POV:

i just got done with my performance of; Living Like Kings! now it's mikayla's turn! i hope she does good...what am i saying?! of course she's not going to do good...she's going to do amazing! also, lanny gave me this fruity drink to give to mikayla for when she's about to perform...wonder why lanny is nice to mikayla all of a sudden..he's probably practicing being nice to mikayla for when she becomes my girlfriend... what?it's going to happen! especially after she meets my bad boys! boom, boom, pow! flexes my muscles...but, i forgot i'm standing in front of her right now...oh my this is awkward...  
me: so, you nervous about performing pretty soon?  
mikayla: besides the fact there's a possiablity of a giant tomato knocking me over..maybe just a little bit  
me: ah, you have the first concert jitters...here drink this.. it helps keep those jitters down..  
i handed her the drink and she drank it down fast!  
mikayla: thanks and fruity!  
stage director: miss makoola on in a minute!  
me: i guess that's my cue to go..good-luck hug?

Mikayla's POV: 1 Minute Til Performance..

brady: good-luck hug?  
i mean sure, why not? he got me over my first concert jitters...not him being here of course..right? he just gave me tips...i gave him a quick hug before the stage crew shooed him off..i'm surprised he didn't send them to the dungeon...and for some reason his arms felt secure..and not chickeny..has he been working out? wait, what am i thinking?! i can't be thinking like this! i don't like brady, i don't like brady! he's dumb and immature..but then again i did fall for sirocco who turned out to be him...ugh brain, can't we talk about this later?! i have to focus on the concert!

suddenly for no reason my eye started twitching..  
stage director: you're on in 30 seconds!  
to control my twitching i closed my eye for a couple of seconds then opened back up...alright no twitching..but instead of my eye it went to my left hand...why am i twitching?  
suddenly i felt like i was being annoyed by brady...memories of him of him doing super annoying things started flashing through my mind..especially when he flirts with me..the time he left an octopus under my pillow, when he dressed like triton, when he went into my room and touched everything, when he left chocolate in my socks...i felt soo annoyed, why can't he take the hint that i don't like him! ooh i got the perfect song...although we're going to need a change in song...  
stage director: makoola you're on in 5...4...3...2..1!  
i walked onto stage and turned to the band behind me and told them the change in plans...i hope i don't look nervous with my hand still twitching..

Lanny's POV: On The Balcony

mason, brady, boomer, and i were watching mikayla from the balcony since it's so crowded on the ground...i looked over at the band to see mikayla talking with them about something and that her hand was twitching...wait, twitching?! i checked the great book and twitching isn't part of the side effects! while everyone else was looking down at mikayla, i sneaked back into the kings' room to yamakoshi..  
me: hey, why is mikayla twitching?!  
yama: twitchig?! ugh, get the bottle that had the potion in it!  
i ran into my room and grabbed the empty bottle, then ran back to yamakoshi  
me: i've read the side effects and twitching isn't part of it!  
yama: dust off the bottle...please tell me you didn't get what i think you got...cause i know only one potion that makes you twitch...  
i wiped off all of the dust and it's just blank except the 101..  
me: see? nothing is on here!  
when i lifted my hand to point at it...i noticed a 4 next to 101...my hand was covering the 4...  
yama: you idiot! you didn't get 101! you got 1014! that's the annoying potion! that makes whoever drinks it get extremely annoyed/angry at whoever they last interacted with before she drank the potion!  
i grabbed the video camera off of boomer's bed and ran off onto the balcony..  
yama: where are you going?!  
me: well excuse me if i want to see mikayla letting it all out on brady!  
ooh this is going to be fun...

Mikayla's POV: On Stage

after the band got the new song..it's time! i ran up to the microphone and took it in my hand...  
me: hello kinkow! you guys ready to rock?!  
audience cheers loudly..  
me: alright, by the sound of that i think it's time to sing! anyways the song is called take a hint!  
audience cheers  
oh i hope brady can take a hint...

Mikayla Singing: Credit to Victorious

_La La la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la la_

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_  
_I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right_  
_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite_  
_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_  
_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_  
_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_  
_And that is when it started going south_  
_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La…._  
_T-take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La…._

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_  
_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_  
_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_  
_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_  
_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La…._  
_T-take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La…._

_What about "no" don't you get_  
_So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested_  
_It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and_  
_Open my eyes and_  
_You'll be gone_

_One_  
_Get your hands off my—_  
_Two._  
_Or I'll punch you in the—_  
_Three._  
_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_I am not your missing link_  
_Let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_Woah!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La…._  
_T-take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La…. _  
~ end of song~

after i sang that last note, the twitching stopped and i wasn't annoyed at brady anymore...everyone was cheering and when i looked up i see my dad, boomer, and lanny clapping...but where did brady go? i think he really got the hint...but for some reason after i was done singing the song...brady wasn't annoying to me at all anymore...i guess since all of the bad things about brady wasn't really there anymore...it all got replaced of when brady did good/nice things for me and the island...like that time he went to the waka waka hive, saved helio from the razorhawk, got back shredder beach, and even helped his own high school bully down from the lockers at the prom...all of those were very kingly things i liked about him..aside from the annoyiness some-times and being scared of practically the whole island...i think...i think...

**I'm actually falling for Brady Parker..**

A/N: So guys! whatcha think of my first-ever one-shot?! please review if you want or if you want me to make some more brakayla stories!if you like this one, i have a bunch more on the website quotev under the name of yummy...anyways while you were reading i threw boomer's party pants out in the sea! even mikayla agreed for me to do that! actually i think everyone did...  
boomer: where's my party pants?!  
me: okay, before i answered that if i tell you, will you go out and get it back just like when brady threw it out with the do-over watch?  
boomer: how did you know about that?!  
me: it's not like you're the only one brady told about his attempts at dating mikayla..and why do you have a machete in your hand? before you answer please tell me that isn't...  
mikayla: where's my machete?!  
me: ahhhh mikayla is coming up! get rid of it!  
boomer: i don't want to get rid of it, you get rid of it!  
me: well you stole it!  
we kept tossing the machete back and forth til umm mikayla showed up...and lucky day for me..the machete landed in my hands...  
me: this looks bad...but boomer stole it!  
she didn't even say anything..she just ran and tackled the both of us and took her machete and left me and boomer laying on the ground in pain  
boomer: ohhh i rather get sacked by a 16 ton linebacker...  
me: same here...

anyways hope u enjoyed the story! while me and boomer go to the kitchen to enjoy some ice packs...on the rib cage..


End file.
